Peacemaker
by jokergirl2001
Summary: The Sage of the six paths knew that his ideal of peace had failed, but what had he gone wrong? Why couldn't any of the reincarnations of his sons fulfil the peace? He finally found his answer, he needed a third party. A peacemaker of sorts
1. Bleak Reality

**_Edit: 28/2/2017_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _The war had ended, peace had been established._

 _Team Seven was once again whole, with the addition of Yamato and Sai._

 _The Hidden Villages were no longer against one another, Naruto had accomplished his ambition of becoming Hokage, Sasuke had become the Otokage of the newly established Sound Village and Sakura?_

 _Well, she had finally surpassed her mentor gaining the nickname "The World's Strongest Woman," and had restored the Land of Whirlpools from scratch before being picked for the position of Uzushiogakure's leader._

 _Even with Team Seven being apart more often than not, they managed to follow the rules to the letter and break them at the same time with their combined efforts, allowing them to meet up often and switch their leaderships roles often. The three had surpassed the Sannin earning a whole new tittle. The Exalted Three._

 _They had shared a good laugh at the name. But that wasn't all, they were even known as "Team Kage" due to all three of them being a Kage._

 _Naruto had settled down with Hinata making Sakura and Shikamaru win a huge amount of money for being the only two to correctly predict when they'd become official. The other members of the Rookie nine had all settled down as well, but it would be obvious as to who each one had settled down with._

 _Sakura and Sasuke were engaged after Sakura had finally got over the fact that Sasuke had tried to kill her twice. She would finally be able to realize her childhood dream of marrying the Sasuke Uchiha and settling down. She had earned her happy ending._

 _Sadly, fate wasn't so generous._

 _For on the day of their wedding Sakura Haruno had died. Ironically, it was a heart attack._

 _Only, she had never died. She had never gotten her happy ending, because all along it was an illusion._

 _The happiest moment of her life had never happened, it was a very cruel illusion. Almost making her wish she had stayed asleep. Because she didn't want to see the broken world she had awakened to._

 _Green eyes that were drained of life stared at the red moon above her, feeling empty._

 _She didn't want to accept that after so much efforts the war had been **lost**._

 _That she would be all alone._

 _Maybe she knew from the moment Sasuke had asked her hand in marriage that it was all an illusion. Because, why would Sasuke choose her? She wasn't anything special really._

 _Sure, she was strong as hell, but he had said it himself. She was an annoyance to him._

 _Besides what part of her had actually believed that Sasuke would let go of revenge and join Naruto? Well, she couldn't say anything after all. Because her memories of the war was hazy at best._

* * *

"Y-you're..." Sakura stared wide eyed at the legendary entity standing in front of her, "The Sage of the Six paths..." she breathed out in amazement.

After almost six months of hiding from the Rabbit Goddess and avoiding any enemies she had finally find something.

Something that could help.

"Correct, that was one of my many tittles," the Sage gently smiled at her.

Amazement was soon replaced with anger, "This is all your fault!" she accused in a hiss, she wouldn't want to alert the enemies of her presence after all. "If you hadn't invented Ninjutsu, none of this would've-"

"Not ninjutsu, Ninshū! My Ninshū was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with ninjutsu, which was made to create war! _"_ Hagoromo cut the kunoichi off sternly.

Sakura glared, "It doesn't matter, because Ninjutsu was derived from Ninshu, so ultimately your supposed creation to bring peace had ended the world you sough to save!" and to prove her point she waved around her.

"It was never my-"

"Even if it wasn't your intention, this is the result of your creation. Do you know how many lives your creation has ruined? The Uchiha clan, the Senju clan, Obito, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, mine...and Naruto's. So stop denying the fact that you didn't have a hand in ruining countless of people's lives and man up!" Sakura had to resist the urge to just pummel the entity down with her fists.

She didn't want anyone to find her.

"I pride myself in creating Ninshu." Hagoromo finally stated, "You are right, child. Regardless of my intentions I created Ninshu and taught it to others believing in the ideal of peace, however my creation had been turned into Ninjutsu."

"Hmph. So what are you here for? To finish your mother's deed?" Sakura asked mildly hoping that it was the case.

She was tired of living in solitude, the only reason she hadn't taken her own life was because she couldn't face her friends and family if she did so.

"No, I am here to make a proposition."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Well, if it isn't something like giving me an opportunity to prevent this situation, then I refuse."

"Luckily, it is."

"What...?"

Hagoromo sighed, "I have always believed that somewhere along the lines my sons' reincarnations would find a solution to bring peace. I had high hopes for both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, but alas my mother's will Zetsu had meddled and now the two had let me down. I was prepared to give up one my ideal, but then I saw a cherry blossom tree."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the statement, what did cherry blossoms have to do with anything?

"I recalled a kunoichi by the name of Sakura Haruno that stood by both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki's side without any personal interests beyond the fact that she loved them and cared for them enough to throw away anything just to help them realize their dreams."

Sakura frowned, "I don't remember ever-"

"For example when you were going to raise your hand during the written exams of your Chunin exams just so Naruto Uzumaki's dream wouldn't be crushed or when you were ready to betray your friends and family to follow Sasuke Uchiha," here Hagoromo smiled gently. "You truly live up to your namesake."

"B-but I'm weak!" Sakura protested.

"Oh? Haven't you surpassed Tsunade Senju and become the leader of Uzushiogakure?"

"B-but that was part of the Genjutsu!"

"The thing about this Genjutsu is that the illusions has to be realistic, so by extent it would have been possible for you to accomplish both feats had the war had not been lost."

"Regardless, I'm the weakest link."

"Weak? You might seem weak compared to super strong ninjas like Naruto, but have you forgotten that you could take on most inhabits of your Village? You're strong, however you're often compared to stronger ninjas that make you fade in the background/"

"Still, Naruto or Sasuke would have been the perfect choice."

"I'm afraid not. The two are the current reincarnations of my sons, imagine what would happen if they go back in the past where the other two reincarnations are? It would have dangerous drawbacks. Also, Naruto is an Uzumaki while Sasuke is an Uchiha. You however have no clan. The perfect third party to ensure that peace will be achieved."

"...I..don't think I'm strong enough," Sakura finally murmured.

"Then travel to the Hidden Villages, you have three years. Learn as much as you can in order to help your wards from an era before yours. After three years I shall bestow upon you a gift of sorts and ensure that you will not be easily beaten by anyone."

"W-wait, this is happening too fast!" Sakura finally protested letting her insecurity show, "What if I mess up? What if Naruto isn't born?"

Hagoromo paused, "I assure you that all your loved ones will be born again eventually. They might not go under the same name, but they will be able to live in the world you create. Whether it be a peaceful one or one worse than this one."

Well, that wasn't pressuring at all.

"No pressure, eh?" Sakura joked a bit.

"What is your choice?" Hagoromo questioned.

Sakura let out a small laugh, it was bitter and seemed like a foreign sound to her, "I wouldn't exactly call the only option I have to choose a choice."


	2. Plunged into the past

**_Edit: 28/2/2017_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two :**

 **Into the past!**

* * *

 _"People who continue to put their lives on the line to defend their faith become heroes and continue to exist on in legend." -Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Kawarama Senju, the fourth son of Butsuma Senju knew he was going to die someday.

It was natural for children to die during the harsh time he lived in, the expectant age of most being only thirty.

But he was only seven. He wanted to do _so_ much more.

He wanted to see the snow, he wanted to see what a firework was, he wanted to go to a festival, he...he wanted to have one last diner with his family.

Oh god, his family...

...Hashirama, Tobirama and Itama, he didn't want to leave them.

Desperately, he ran faster, he didn't waste his time to cry or glance back when he heard his fellow comrade being shot down with a kunai. Every second counts after all.

His hands were clutching almost desperately at his broken rib.

His eyes widened when he felt a kunai stab him in his leg, time seemed to slow for him when he fell down to the ground.

Was this the end?

He...was going to die.

Simple as that. Yet why was he crying? He was sobbing. But he didn't care, he kept crawling despite knowing it was useless. A pained yell escaped him as a foot stepped on his hand.

"Pathetic," he heard one of the Kaguya who was chasing him sneer.

Pathetic? He didn't care, he didn't care, he just wanted to live. He wanted to apologize for calling Hashirama's ideal stupid. He wanted to hug his mother.

He didn't want to die like this.

"What's pathetic is ganging up on a kid," and as the words registered, Kawarama felt the foot on his hand go away followed by a loud thud. "Honestly, four against one? I know you're all ninjas living in war, but still."

Was this mystery person saving him? It was pointless. One person can't win against four members of the Kaguya clan.

"Hey, kid, nod if you're still alive."

But...maybe they could escape? This person did seem fast enough to break through the Kaguya who was about to kill him's guard.

Gulping in fear of his life, he nodded.

He felt himself being picked up bridal style and caught a glimpse of long pink hair.

 _'Kinda like the cherry blossom tree...'_ He thought as he felt wind hitting his face.

The stranger must have been fast.

Strangely enough Kawarama could only wonder one thing: ' _Pink hair?'_

There weren't any clans known for having pink hair and no veteran known for having pink hair. So this mystery person was probably only five or so years older than him. Maybe younger than Hashirama.

He felt the stranger placing him down against a tree and finally he caught a glimpse. He sucked in a breath.

 _'A girl.'_

His mind supplied. It did make sense though, seeing as she had green eyes and pink hair. And somehow the little hope he had that he'll stay alive died. There was a reason beyond reproduction that females tended to not go on the battlefield after all.

The girl gave him an encouraging smile, but he didn't really feel better. His eyes trailed after her as she turned around at the same time that the four Kaguya clan members arrived.

"You're a fast prey, girly," one commented.

"But, a sheep can't ever survive an encounter with a predator," another leered.

"I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding _Kaguya members_ ," the girl sneered the last part with disgust as she clapped her two hands against each other.

A cloud of smoke momentarily hid what she had just summoned.

"Because I prefer to hunt, not be hunted!" the girl stood in a ready stance with a giant axe in her left hand and a giant hammer in her right had. The two weapons were connected by a leather like rope.

The Kaguya members glanced at each other before one openly laughed, "I'll admit you're stronger than you look girl, but there's no weapon that can penetrate our bones."

In the blink of an eye the pink haired girl dashed forward and crushed the Kaguya member's head, "Tough luck, my weapon can crush through any defense!" her proud voice informed as she twisted in mid air using the giant axe as a jump pad and crushed another member's skull with her hammer.

Kawarama suddenly felt like there was a chance he could live, and mentally he noted to himself to never ever think that a woman can't fight, ever again.

After all he would be really stubborn to uphold his belief after a girl saved his life and killed two Kaguya clan members in less than five seconds.

"What the fuck?!" he distantly heard the remaining Kaguya member yell, but his eyes were still trailed on the pink haired girl who had the giant axe casually draped on her shoulder while holding her giant hammer towards the Kaguya member.

"This fella here is known as the Kabutowari."

Helmet Splitter? What an odd yet suiting name for such a dangerous weapon.

"It can literally break through any defense!" the girl yelled charging towards the Kaguya member.

The Kaguya member brought his hand above himself into an X motion taking the hit of the hammer with a yell of pain, never noticing when the girl had raised her other hand and cut straight through his neck, decapitating him.

Kawarama couldn't believe that such a petite girl could be so... _deadly_.

"Wow, three years really paid off and I haven't even used _that_ yet," he heard the girl commenting as the weapon disappeared.

 _Fuinjutsu._ His mind supplied. Odd.

The girl didn't have any Uzumaki traits and yet she could use Fuinjutsu so brilliantly.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes widened as the girl's hands glowed green.

Was she going to kill him too?

"Don't worry, I'm going to heal you..."

That didn't make him relax, there wasn't any proof that the girl wouldn't kill him. She wasn't a part of his clan so she had no reason to help him. His eyes shut close, knowing that even if he tried to run he wouldn't escape.

He heard the girl sigh next to him before a gentle and cool touch was placed on his leg. Against his senses his body relaxed as the pain was numbed.

What was the girl doing? Was this a new way to kill someone?

Such a gentle and cruel technique...

Another hand was placed on his rib. His eyes flew open as the pain began going away.

Did the girl just fix his bones?! Impossible! And yet, his mind said, it was happening.

He kinda felt like his mother was hugging him, and his traitorous body leaned against the touch. He almost whined when the girl pulled her hands away.

"There, all better!" the girl's cheery voice said.

"Why did you help me?" he blurted out, staring at her smiling face

The girl's smile faltered as a far-away look replaced her cheeriness. "It's my duty as a medic. Sure, you might just be a stranger to me, but I made an oath when I became a medic. That I'd save as many people as I can."

That was almost as foolish as Hashirama's ideals...

"Besides, if I'm seeking out peace I can't let someone die in front of me."

Well, that was stupider than Hashirama's ideals. But yet, a part of Kawarama was rooting on the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked when the girl held out her hand for him.

The girl tilted her head as he reached out his hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

 _'Idiot, you shouldn't give out your last name.'_ His mind chided.

"And yours?" the girl asked as their hands grasped.

"Kawarama Senju."

 _'Ah, I'm an idiot too.'_

Exhaustion caught up with him and he passed out.

* * *

"Big brother, they're back!" Itama exclaimed barging in the tent, he blinked seeing his big brothers Tobirama and Hashirama staring each other on, almost at the same time their gazes snapped to him.

He gulped, "The squad is back."

Both their eyes widened as they quickly walked out of the tent with Itama following close behind.

"How was it?" Tobirama asked as they walked.

"..bad, there were a lot of bodies."

Hashirama gulped, a feeling a dread washing over him.

"But, I didn't see Kawarama's."

The feeling of dread lessened, but it didn't go away as the three brothers broke into a jog.

"Father!" Hashirama called once they reached the outskirts of their compound.

Their father, Butsuma Senju spared them a glance, "What?"

Panting, the eldest asked: "Kawarama, is he...?"

"He...was just declared missing in action."

"No..." Hashirama whispered, "Maybe he's still alive, he's probably hiding out..."

"Brother," Hashirama glanced back at Tobirama, who had placed his hand on his shoulder. Tobirama shook his head. "No."

"...let's go back," the two heard Itama mumble.

They didn't protest seeing their young brother's eyes water up. As Hashirama followed his two brothers his thoughts were far away.

 _'He was just seven, when will the war end?'_

* * *

When Kawarama woke up he felt refreshed.

It was only because he woke up in a forest that he knew that what happened yesterday was real. But where was Sakura?

"Oh, you're awake."

Ah, there she was.

He sat up surveying his surrounding, he was on what looked to be a cliff. A yawn escaped his mouth before his stomach made itself known. Pink covered his cheeks as Sakura giggled.

"I..."

"It's okay. In fact it's natural for one to be hungry after chakra depletion."

He sighed in relief, relieved that he hadn't made a total fool of himself.

"So Kawarama-kun, I'll escort you as close to the Senju compound as I can after you eat. Also, feel free to take some chakra regeneration pills I recently made. They taste like crap, but they're highly effective."

Senju compound...?

His eyes widened as he stood up quickly, ready to bolt towards his home only to be stopped when a sudden wave of killer intent was directed at him. He shivered staring at Sakura's smile.

"I know that you're eager to go and let your family know that you're alive, but your health is _my_ utmost priority. As your medic I can't allow you to leave with a half-ass recovery. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes..." Kawarama felt like he was just lectured by his mother as he sat down again, staring idly at the fish roasting by the fire.

"I'm afraid I didn't have any rice, since, well it doesn't really matter. So I had to settle for fishing, and I hope you don't mind that I used your canteen for water."

"I don't." Kawarama assured.

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh," besides, he was sure that Sakura would not really care if he minded or not. "Is the fish almost done? I _really_ need to go see my family."

He expected Sakura to release another wave of killing intent but was surprised when Sakura's gaze merely softened at him. "

It must be nice to still have a family," her voice was filled with nostalgia.

Somehow Kawarama felt bad about asking to go see his family. He already connected the dotes, Sakura was an orphan without a family, highly skilled but forced to fend for herself.

"You must really love your family, huh?"

He nodded, it was true. "They mean the world to me"

"Mine meant the world to me too."

Kawarama decided that Sakura was strong.

There weren't many who could have such a bright smile after losing their loved ones.

* * *

"Grown-ups are so stupid, if they really want to stop the fighting they should make a pact," Tobirama stated, crossing his arms.

Itama looked at his brother, confused. "But...what about avenging our parents and brothers and all our allies who were killed?"

Tobirma turned to his now youngest brother, "Keep saying stuff like that and you'll end up dead too. You and the adults are both hot-headed."

Itama's face dropped in a sad look, recalling his younger brother Kawarama. "Sorry.."

"Shinobi should enforce suitable rules, system should be make to make sure that the missions will end up with less casualty," Tobirama continued.

"Can't a true pact..." Hashirama started earning his siblings' attention, "An alliance be made?"

Both of his brothers stared at him.

"Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, Itama-sama!"

The trio looked back towards one of their fellow clansmen working directly under their father.

"Yes?" Hashirama inquired to the ninja that seemed out of breath.

"Kawarama-sama is back!"

Their eyes widened.

"No way..." Itama muttered in disbelief

. He was the one who cried the most, yet he couldn't believe that...yet he wanted to believe...

"Is..he okay?"

"He doesn't have a single injury!"

* * *

Sakura didn't have any reservations as she knocked out the member of the Hagoromo clan whom was following her.

She easily hefted him over her shoulders. He'd make a good source of information.

Dusting her hands on her shorts Sakura kept moving towards her cliff. The future Hokage monument.

It made her feel close to home...yet at the same time so far away from home. She missed her friends. She missed being the leader of a village despite it being just an illusion.

Honestly speaking? Sakura wouldn't have minded staying in that Genjutsu, but now she couldn't allow the Genjutsu to be cast ever again.

Picking up the pace she ignored the feeling of eyes on her back. Because she knew they were probably Senju scouting the area assigned to look out for enemies, and they were probably observing her.

When she felt a kunai coming towards her she wasted no time and used her improved version of the flying thunder god technique to get her back to the monument, even though it was taxing to her she relished in the feeling of being so fast.

Of course, she noted to herself as she was puking on the ground, she had to work on her reserves. Her child body not used to using the technique.

Her fingers traced the spot where her heart should be, "A heart attack, huh?" she mumbled to herself, a medical ninja dying of a heart attack.

"How ironic."

But she wasn't going to die of any heart attacks soon, because she had some things to do. She looked up at the sky, even though she was in the past it still looked the same. "I really am back..." she didn't finish her sentence in fear of someone overhearing her.

Her lips curled into a nostalgic smile, "Who would've thought I'd beat that idiot for the most unpredictable ninja ever?"

Her delirious laughter echoed into the forest as the dreamy feeling of being in the past escaped her, leaving her with the pleasant rush of accomplishing something impossible.

She wondered how exactly the Sage conjured up a Fuinjutsu like that in only three years when others have tried their whole lives without any results. It was practically genius of him. He didn't use the same method others tried, he did everything from scratch.

Fuinjutsu.

She wondered if there was a book she could read about it from the original Land of Whirlpools.

"In this time, Mito Uzumaki is probably the same age as me," she murmured to herself deciding to set up camp.

Maybe this time she could make sure the Uzumaki clan wouldn't become extinct.

* * *

Hana Senju, the wife of the head of the Senju clan coughed as she looked over the flower field around her. Her eyes were probably red from crying over the death of her precious Kawarama. He was only seven...he died so young.

The best she could do was hide her tears and be strong for he other sons. It was the only thing she could do as their mother, she couldn't protect them on the field nor keep them away from the field. War was so cruel.

"That flower next to you is dangerous, miss."

Hana jumped darting her eyes around in search, surely it was impossible for someone to sneak past her sensing skills? Even though she wasn't a ninja she prided herself in her sensory skills. Heck, she prided herself in the fact that her sons inherited her sensory skills.

"Miss, please step away from the flower. It really is dangerous."

And there she was. A mere child with long pastel pink hair and bright green eyes staring at her in concern. The girl was wearing a simple red kimono, it suited and complimented her pale features.

"Beautiful..." Hana murmured.

"E-eh? You're beautiful too miss."

Hana flushed slightly at the compliment, it wasn't everyday a female complimented her. Most were often jealous of her status. "Thank you."

"Anyways miss, what are you doing here?"

"Flower arranging," Hana answered looking back at the flowers, "But I just can't get the hand of it," she muttered reaching out her hand towards another flower.

"Well, when it comes to flower arranging you've got to match the flowers and their meanings together. For example, that flower your reaching towards is the cosmos, it's the most beautiful flower in Autumn. If you pick it as the main flower, then you should pick the fujibakama over there," the girl patiently explained pointing at the flower.

Hana blinked at the combination, "You're good at this," she commented.

"My best friend taught me. Now that flower over there is a white carnation, it means remembrance. But judging by your red eyes, we should look for something else, huh?"

Hana nodded slowly, "But I don't know what to get."

"Those ones," the girl pointed at another patch of flowers, "They're not as pretty as the others, but they're perfect. They're forget me nots, meaning never forget me."

Hana's eyes watered up, remembering about her son. "T-they're beautiful."

"Let's gather them up, yeah?" the girl asked, approaching the patch gracefully.

"Why are you even here, little girl?" Hana asked as she too walked towards the patch.

"Herb gathering," the girl answered pointing towards a basket filled with herbs on the other side of the forest.

"Oh, but are you sure you should be alone?"

"I could ask you the same miss, especially if I take in the fact that these times aren't kind."

"I'm an adult."

"So am I."

"You're a mere child!" Hana protested.

The girl merely smiled, handing her a perfectly arranged bouquet. "In these times mere children are considered adults on the battlefield, no? Age doesn't matter. Especially not in the life of shinobi."

And as soon as the girl came she disappeared in a swirl of petals, leaving behind an awed and surprised Hana.

"Hana-sama!"

"...yes?" she mumbled absently at the guard behind her.

"Your son Kawarama has returned!"

Her eyes widened as she forgot about her strange encounter.

* * *

Sakura crossed her arms angrily in front of the merchant, "They're worth more than that!" she shouted/

"Well, good luck on finding anyone who is willing to buy from an unknown medic for a high price," the merchant shot back.

Sakura gave him the middle finger before stalking off, screw that merchant.

She'll just sell it to the nice old lady who was about to buy her supplies for a higher price. Unknown medic, Sakura's ass!

She was _the_ Tsunade Senju's priced apprentice, how the hell was she unknown?!

Her mind then reminded her that Tsunade wasn't even born yet, making her mood worsen.

"Whatever, I'll just become the best medic around, and then he'll be begging for forgiveness," she crossed her arms surveying the town.

It wasn't crowded nor empty. But obviously the people were in a hurry to leave and probably go to another safer town. Neutral territories were dangerous after all.

"Thief!"

Sakura didn't have the chance to react as she felt someone crashing into her. But she did however hold the person tight, "Oi!" she yelled in annoyance, tightening her grip slightly around the boy's wrists.

The boy seemed a bit younger than her physical age, but not by much.

"Thank Kami, you caught him."

Sakura glanced at the man who seemed relieved. Her eyes observed the man keenly.

"Yeah," Sakura easily agreed as she casually threw the man back his wallet, "I'll handle this brat, okay?" the man seemed about ready to protest until she released a bit of killer intent. "Okay?" Sakura repeated with a friendly smile.

"O-okay!" the man stuttered before running off.

"Now that was a piss-poor performance on pick-pocketing," Sakura bluntly commented letting the boy go. "And what the heck were you thinking trying to steal from a slightly wealthy man?"

"Easy money," the boy grumbled in answer, "Would have gotten away if it wasn't for you."

"It was your own fault for not thinking ahead." Sakura stated eyeing the scrawny boy who was wearing a cloak, her bleeding heart winning out she threw her wallet towards the boy.

It wasn't like she was pressed for money, she did come with a lot of supplies from the future after all.

Bless Funjutsu.

The boy shakily caught it, confusion practically radiating off of him as he wearily opened the wallet. He quickly snapped it shut glancing around to see if no one saw the amount before finally looking at Sakura.

Sakura held back a gasp.

 _'Kakuzu from the Akatsuki.'_ Her mind told her.

Well, it was logical to assume that he would be around in this period of time considering he once fought the First Hokage.

But still, how was Sakura supposed to know?

 _'Actually, he's strong enough to match Kakashi-sensei and Naruto at the same time, right? So he could be a good ally. I just need to convince him to join me.'_

"Why?"

Sakura blinked at the question, "The money? Well, no reason really."

Kakuzu frowned at her.

"Can you cook kid?"

"...yes."

"Survival skills?"

"Sufficient."

"Any shinobi skills?"

"Taijutsu only."

"Are you interested in learning? All you have to do is agree to work for me."

Kakuzu seemed to weigh the pros and cons of her offer. Sakura resisted the urge to smirk, because honestly there wasn't any cons in her offer. It actually seemed too good to be true.

"I want a monthly pay."

Well, it wasn't really unexpected.

"Of course, I gotta warn ya, I'm kinda a magnet for trouble and on a quest to find peace."

"...whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three :  
**

 **Inevitable meeting.**

* * *

 _"Knowing what it feels to be in pain, is exactly why we try to be kind to others." -Jiraiya_

* * *

Sakura didn't have any reservations as she knocked out the member of the Hagoromo clan whom was following her, she easily hefted him over her shoulders. He'd make a good source of information.

Dusting her hands on her shorts Sakura kept moving towards her cliff. The future Hokage monument, it made her feel close to home...yet at the same time so far away from home. She missed her friends. She missed being the leader of a village despite it being just an illusion. Honestly speaking Sakura wouldn't have minded staying in that Genjutsu, but now she couldn't allow the Genjutsu to be cast ever again.

Picking up the pace she ignored the feeling of eyes on her back. Because she knew they were probably Senju scouting the area assigned to look out for enemies, and they were probably observing her.

When she felt a kunai coming towards her she wasted no time and used her improved version of the flying thunder god technique to get her back to the monument, even though it was taxing to her she relished in the feeling of being so fast. Of course she noted to herself that she has to work on her reserves while she was puking on the ground, her child body not being used to using the technique.

Her fingers traced the spot where her heart should be "A heart attack, huh?" she mumbled to herself, a medical ninja dying of a heart attack. "How ironic" but she wasn't going to die of any heart attacks soon, because she had some things to do. She looked up at they sky, even though she was in the past it still looked the same. "I really am back..." she didn't finish her sentence in fear of someone overhearing her.

Her lips curled into a nostalgic smile "Who would've thought I'd beat that idiot for the most unpredictable ninja ever?"

Her delirious laughter echoed into the forest as she the dreamy feeling of being in the past escaped her, leaving her with the pleasant rush of accomplishing something impossible. She wondered how exactly the Sage conjured up a Fuinjutsu like that in only three years when others have tried their whole lives without any results! And it was practically genius of him. He didn't use the same method others tried, he did every thing from scratch.

Fuinjutsu.

She wondered if there was a book she could read about it from the original Land of Whirlpools.

"In this time, Mito Uzumaki is probably the same age as me" she murmured to herself deciding to set up camp.

Maybe this time she could make sure the Uzumaki clan wouldn't become extinct.

* * *

Hana Senju, the wife of the head of the Senju clan coughed as she looked over the flower field around her. Her eyes were probably red from crying over the death of her precious Kawarama. He was only seven...he died so young.

The best she could do was hide her tears and be strong for he other sons. It was the only thing she could do as their mother, she couldn't protect them on the field nor keep them away from the field. War was so cruel.

"That flower next to you is dangerous, miss"

Hana jumped darting her eyes around in search, surely it was impossible for someone to sneak past her sensing skills? Even though she wasn't a ninja she prided herself in her sensory skills. Heck, she prided herself in the fact that her sons inherited her sensory skills.

"Miss, please step away from the flower. It really is dangerous"

And there she was. A mere child with long pastel pink hair and bright green eyes staring at her in concern. The girl was wearing a simple red kimono, it suited and complimented her pale features.

"Beautiful..." Hana murmured

"E-eh? You're beautiful too miss"

Hana flushed slightly at the compliment, it wasn't everyday a female complimented her. Most were often jealous of her status. "Thank you"

"Anyways miss, what are you doing here?"

"Flower arranging" Hana answered looking back at the flowers "But I just can't get the hand of it" she muttered reaching out her hand towards another flower.

"Well, when it comes to flower arranging you've got to match the flowers and their meanings together. For example, that flower your reaching towards is the cosmos, it's the most beautiful flower in Autumn. If you pick it as the main flower, then you should pick the fujibakama over there" the girl patiently explained pointing at the flower.

Hana blinked at the combination "You're good at this" she commented

"My best friend taught me. Now that flower over there is a white carnation, it means remembrance. But judging by your red eyes, we should look for something else, huh?"

Hana nodded slowly, "But I don't know what to get"

"Those ones" the girl pointed at another patch of flowers "They're not as pretty as the others, but they're perfect. They're forget me nots, meaning never forget me"

Hana's eyes watered up remembering about her son. "T-they're beautiful"

"Let's gather them up, yeah?" the girl asked approaching the patch gracefully

"Why are you even here, little girl?" Hana asked as she too walked towards the patch

"Herb gathering" the girl answered pointing towards a basket filled with herbs on the other side of the forest

"Oh, but are you sure you should be alone?"

"I could ask you the same miss, especially if I take in the fact that these times aren't kind"

"I'm an adult"

"So am I"

"You're a mere child" Hana protested

The girl merely smiled handing her a perfectly arranged bouquet "In these times mere children are considered adults on the battlefield, no? Age doesn't matter. Especially not in the life of shinobi"

And as soon as the girl came she disappeared in a swirl of petals leaving behind an awed and surprised Hana.

"Hana-sama!"

"...yes?" she mumbled absently at the guard behind her

"Your son Kawarama has returned!"

Her eyes widened as she forgot about her strange encounter.

* * *

Sakura crossed her arms angrily in front of the merchant "They're worth more than that!" she shouted

"Well, good luck on finding anyone who's willing to buy from an unknown medic for a high price" the merchant shot back

Sakura gave him the middle finger before stalking off, screw that merchant. She'll just sell it to the nice old lady who was about to buy her supplies for a higher price. Unknown medic, Sakura's ass! She was _the_ Tsunade Senju's priced apprentice, how the hell was she unknown?!

Her mind then reminded her that Tsunade wasn't even born yet making her mood worsen.

"Whatever, I'll just become the best medic around, and then he'll be beggin' for forgiveness" she crossed her arms surveying the town. It wasn't crowded nor empty. But obviously the people were in a hurry to leave and probably go to another safer town. Neutral territories were dangerous after all.

"Thief!"

Sakura didn't have the chance to react as she felt someone crashing into her. But she did however held the person tight "Oi!" she yelled in annoyance tightening her grip slightly around the boy's wrists. The boy seemed a bit younger than her physical age, but not by much.

"Thank Kami, you caught him"

Sakura glanced at the man who seemed relieve. Her eyes observing the man keenly. "Yeah," Sakura easily agreed as she casually threw the man back his wallet "I'll handle this brat, okay?" the man seemed about ready to protest until she released a bit of killer intent. "Okay?" Sakura repeated with a friendly smile

"O-okay!" the man stuttered before running off

"Now that was a piss-poor performance on pick-pocketing" Sakura bluntly commented letting the boy go. "And what the heck were you thinking trying to steal from a slightly wealthy man?"

"Easy money" the boy grumbled in answer, "Would have gotten away if it wasn't for you"

"It was your own fault for not thinking ahead" Sakura stated eyeing the scrawny boy who was wearing a cloak, her bleeding heart winning out she threw her wallet towards the boy. It wasn't like she was pressed for money, she did come with a lot of supplies from the future after all. Bless Funjutsu.

The boy shakily caught it, confusion practically radiating off of him as he wearily opened the wallet. He quickly snapped it shut glancing around to see if no one saw the amount before finally looking at Sakura.

Sakura held back a gasp.

 _'Kakuzu from the Akatsuki.'_ Her mind told her. Well, it was logical to assume that he would be around in this period of time considering he once fought the First Hokage. But still, how was Sakura supposed to know?

 _'Actually, he's strong enough to match Kakashi-sensei and Naruto at the same time, right? So he could be a good ally. I just need to convince him to join me.'_

"Why?"

Sakura blinked at the question, "The money? Well, no reason really."

Kakuzu frowned at her.

"Can you cook kid?"

"...yes"

"Survival skills?"

"Sufficient"

"Any shinobi skills?"

"Taijutsu only."

"Are you interested in learning? All you have to do is agree to work for me."

Kakuzu seemed to weigh the pros and cons of her offer. Sakura resisted the urge to smirk, because honestly there wasn't any cons in her offer. It actually seemed too good to be true.

"I want a monthly pay"

Well it wasn't really unexpected.

"Of course, I gotta warn ya, I'm kinda a magnet for trouble and on a quest to find peace"

"...whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four :**

 **Lady Luck**

* * *

 _"Even Hell runs on money. I'd be just fine."- Kakuzu_

* * *

Kakuzu never believed in luck, it was a ridiculous notion. To him, there's no such thing as luck, only the choices one person makes leads them to their present. So, it was idiotic for one to complain about their luck.

Well, that was until today...

"R-ROYAL FLUSH?!"

...as he saw Sakura win her sixteenth match in a row. This was just ridiculous, either Sakura was just that skilled or she was insanely lucky. Kakuzu still leaned on the former explanation. Luck really was something he didn't want to acknowledge. However he had a mocking smirk as he took another wad of money counting them idly, "Another poor sucker robbed blind"

Sakura chuckled sheepishly, "Well, we need a lot of supplies. They're not cheap for nobodies like us"

Kakuzu nodded in agreement placing the money in his pockets, "Are we getting an inn?"

"Nope, too risky."

Understandable considering people killed for money in these times, desperation was at a high peek, still didn't compare to the cruelty one would see though.

"You're really good, girly, who taught you how to play like that?"

Kakuzu scrunched his nose up in disgust, even standing at a respectable distance away from Sakura he could smell the alcohol from the man who seemed to be in his early twenties. Sakura handled the situation calmly by gulping down her bottle of sake, she wasn't even tipsy as she stared at the man through half-lidded eyes, "I'm self-taught"

"You must have been playing long" the man continued twirling a piece of Sakura's pink locks

Kakuzu glared at the man, but he knew Sakura could handle herself better than he could protect her. One of the reasons he chose to work for Sakura, and the same reason why he's confused Sakura hired him, but he'll ask later. It wouldn't do him good to ask questions so soon.

In the blink of an eye the man passed out, Sakura flipping her hair and also scrunching up her nose in disgust, "Drunkards like you make me lose my faith in humanity"

Kakuzu could only snort, "We should start going now before more idiots appear" he suggested

As usual (and still confusingly) Sakura nodded at him, "Sake here sucks anyways" she muttered walking up to him easily, "Should we hit the next town over or head to my place?"

"Your place, we need somewhere to keep the money"

"Hai, Kakuzu-san" and there she goes being so formal

"Let's go then Sakura"

His eyebrows almost twitched as Sakura crouched down in front of him, "At a civilian pace, we don't need to draw any attention to ourselves" Kakuzu rephrased himself

"Oh!" Sakura sheepishly said as the two exited the bar, the bartender waving happily at them for making him rich. "Sorry, Kakuzu-san! I'm just a bit eh, dense to the ways of this time? Yes, I'm socially dense"

Kakuzu merely shot the pink haired girl a deadpan look before walking, "If we keep heading in this direction we should be out of this town in ten minutes, then we can travel faster"

"Sounds like a plan, hey, can we stop for some clothes?"

Kakuzu glanced at Sakura, "The clothes in this town isn't adequate for your career choice, I'd suggest the next town"

"You know a lot about these places Kakuzu-san, may I ask why?" her tone was more polite

The politeness almost made Kakuzu cringe, he wasn't used to people speaking so eloquently and gracefully. Usually people would be screaming, using swear words or speaking rough. Yet Sakura was more soft-spoken (albeit she _did_ have a short temper if you knew how to push her buttons) Despite this however he coughed, Sakura paid him to work for her, so it was in his best interest not too lie to someone as perspective as her.

"I grew up on the streets, learn a thing or two while traveling around. People don't take kindly to street-rats nor thieves"

Sakura sent him a sad look, it wasn't pitying, it just seemed like she was sad for him. Confusing, no one had ever cared before. Only thing people cared for was money. Money ruled. And here Sakura was, so nonchalant about money, enough to just give away things for free to merchants just for the sake of helping others. There she was helping people with their groceries or giving kids candy for no reason except to see them smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Life's not easy"

"But it isn't supposed to be that hard either, especially not for kids like y...us, we're just kids. We're supposed to be learning stuff, not surviving in these shit situations."

"Your way of thinking might get you killed one day, Sakura"

"Eh? Have a little faith Kakuzu-san" Sakura giggled

"Stop calling me that" Kakuzu finally ordered

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head

"You're always adding a 'san' to my name, it's too weird for me, especially since no one even calls me by my name except for you, so drop the san." Kakuzu demanded

"I didn't know you were annoyed by that, I've been calling you that all week" Sakura apologetically said

"Now you know"

"Next time if I do or say something that bothers you, don't be reluctant to let me know, okay? I appreciate some honesty"

Was it a lie or no, Kakuzu wondered. In the end he couldn't find out, Sakura was an excellent Shinobi that could easily lie, and yet she was different from most too. It was hard to tell.

"Then stop being so generous, it's freaky"

"No can do, it'll be like betraying myself, you know? Anytime I see someone who needs help, I'd lend them my help"

"Why are you so foolishly honest and caring?" Kakuzu frowned

"It's because my friend was there for me when I needed that help, then my teacher, then my teammate. Everyone needs help at some point in their life." Sakura's voice was firm, but then she had a teasing look as she turned to him "You should learn that it's better to give Kakuzu, it's not so good to be greedy all the time~"

"Hmph" Kakuzu clicked his tongue glancing away from the pink menace "Money is important, whoever has the most is a winner. Greed is a drive that motives one like no other"

"Determination, goals, dreams, friends, family, love...these things can also be a drive, you know? I don't want you to keep walking down that path you're walking on, the only destination left would be your lonely and pitiful death, then no one would mourn for you" oddly enough Sakura had that knowing tone again, she'd get that whenever she talks about the future

"I'll keep that in mind" Kakuzu mumbled, his eyes locked on a mother and daughter holding hands.

"Well, let's speed up, shall we?" a smiling Sakura offered her hand

Kakuzu was never fond of contact, but he supposes Sakura's clean enough. His hand grabbed hers, and on cue voices started yelling about their wallets missing. In that moment Kakuzu realized what had happened, his fingers connecting with Sakura's as they ran away. Her laughter filling the streets as he struggled to keep up, yet he too felt the rush of being chased.

"And that Kakuzu, is how a ninja robs people blind!" Sakura winked at him


	5. Emergency Request

**Chapter Five :  
**

 _ **Emergency Request**_

* * *

"I don't get what gardening has to do with being a ninja" Kakuzu stated as he continued to dig more holes in the ground

Sakura was piling up some soils in various pots, each pot had a label with the name of the flower or herb she was growing, "Some plants have medical properties while others could be used as poison Kakuzu, never forget that"

"I know, what I meant was why is it relevant for me? I do not plan on being a medical ninja like you"

Sakura smiled slightly, "It's good to broaden your knowledge, you know? You never know what'll happen in the future. For now, just consider this some stamina and discipline training"

"Fine" Kakuzu almost sounded disappointed, "Are you going to check to see if the rumors are true?" he suddenly blurted out

"Hmm? You mean the one about a priest who discovered the secret to immortality?" Sakura questioned

Kakuzu nodded, "Imagine the money you could make for selling the secret"

"Always money with you, huh?" Sakura chuckled, "And yeah, I'll be checking it out for medical research, imagine if I'm able to figure out how to change someone's whole body structure by using a milder version of the immortality secret? It would be a medical breakthrough that might cure practically all diseases!"

"You're interested in applying it to medical knowledge instead of gaining immortality?" Kakuzu summed up, his voice still had a bit of disbelief despite knowing that there were some screws lose in Sakura's head.

Sakura nodded, "Who wants to live forever anyways? You'll only end up bitter and alone"

Kakuzu didn't answer as he continued his task of digging holes.

"So," Sakura started after a bit, "How should we make our house? I was thinking two-floor, four sleeping rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one library room and an underground floor for medical purposes"

"If you built a house that noticeable you'd raise a death flag" Kakuzu bluntly stated

"But we can cover it with Genjutsu!" Sakura pointed out

"What if an Uchiha stumbles around here?"

"Just because they're Uchiha doesn't mean they're immune to Genjutsu, we can make use of Sound Genjutsu, Visual Genjutsu and some Fuinjutu tags to hide the house in a barrier"

"I suppose if you're so confident in your mastery of Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu we can go along with your plan, if it fails we'll just take-over a country with your monstrous strength"

Sakura's smile widened, after all Kakuzu said 'we', it meant that the former...future? Sakura wasn't sure...alternative? Yes, she'll just say alternative when talking about her past/future life. Anyways it meant that this Kakuzu was opening up, whereas the alternative Kakuzu wouldn't.

"My strength may be powerful, but there are still a lot of people who can beat me" Sakura informed, her posture tensing a bit as she sensed two approaching chakra signatures.

"I highly doubt it" Kakuzu mumbled suddenly feeling a bit of dread

Sakura resisted the urge to smile in approval, judging by Kakuzu's troubled stance the money lover may have a bright future in sensing, now if only he'd stop thinking about his money.

"Well," Sakura stretched a bit, her eyes darting to her left where the two approaching seemed to be getting closer and closer to her, "Let's call this a day, eh? And start practicing those chakra control exercises I told you about, okay?"

Kakuzu made a noise of agreement not even jumping in surprise when a cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared, and instead of Sakura standing near him there was an orange cat.

"Nyaah~"

"Neko-sensei" Kakuzu acknowledged the summoning that often helped him when Sakura was out gathering herbs or hunting.

* * *

Sakura's lips curled up into a coy smile, her eyebrows arched up in a graceful manner as she held her kunai at the ninja's neck, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Kawarama-kun?" she asked as if she didn't have the boy's life in her hands, at her mercy.

She could feel the eyes of Tobirama Senju on her, narrowing in hate and anger. But she herself was relaxed, she was just teasing Kawarama and teaching the boy not to let his guard down, something that has to be learned the hard way sometimes.

"I-I nee-"

Sakura whistled sharply cutting the boy off, her eyes flashing dangerously as she placed her kunai away. "What happened to your leg?" she asked crossing her arms, not even blinking when Tobirama instantly appeared next to Kawarama in a protective stance, even though she awed and admired the future Second Hokage, she is a medic. Even though Kawarama did a good job in hiding his injury, her eyes could see through deception.

"Training accident!" Kawarama obediently answered, his back straightening a bit. A bead of sweat rolling down his face, even though he's only been healed/saved by Sakura once he already picked up on the fact that Sakura was a bi-polar medic.

"Let me see"

Obediently Kawarama crouched down and rolled his pants up a bit to reveal a stitched up gash, he could feel Tobirama's questioning look on his back, but this was the chance he needed. The chance to show Tobirama that Sakura was an awesome medic, and that maybe Sakura could help them in their dilemma

Tobirama tensed once Sakura's right hand began glowing a pale green

"It's okay" Kawarama assured him, even still the albino didn't let his guard down, instead he had a hand on his sword, if Sakura tried something funny he wouldn't hesitate to chop her head off.

Seemingly not caring for the blatant distrust Sakura walked over to Kawarama and crouched down, her forehead bumping slightly with Kawarama's as she used her left hand which had a small scalpel to remove the stitches. It was in a short time of five minutes that Sakura managed to heal the gash, leaving only a slightly pink skin where the gash was supposed to be.

"See? She can heal people with chakra!" Kawarama's voice was filled with awe

Sakura blushed slightly at the awe, really, she forgot that in this time medical jutsu has yet to been invented, she hopes she didn't change something drastic by doing this. Hashirama will still learn how to heal others with his chakra, right? Or else Sakura will kidnap him and teach him herself.

"Hn" was Tobirama's eloquent response, his eyes seeming more distrusting and suspicious of Sakura.

Sakura herself sweat dropped, he history books in he academy or library did mention that Tobirama always had his guard up, but this was a bit too much, right? Sakura wouldn't treat someone with such blatant distrust when she's asking for a favor, that was just wrong. But she supposes that they were all ninjas, so Tobirama's distrust was warranted.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, if Tobirama was going to give her that treatment she was going to give him some attitude too, Second Hokage or not, this was no way to treat someone who clearly proved that they weren't his enemy and hasn't done anything to antagonize him. She would show him the error of his ways, after all this is her job given to her by the Sage of the Six Paths. To fix the mistakes of the past. And by fixing the mistakes, she'll make a bright future blossom.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden appearance _Kawarama-kun_?" Sakura sweetly asked, her hips cocked to the side slightly.

Kawarama's eyes started watering up taking Sakura off guard, "I-It's my brother!"

Sakura blinked, _'Hashirama-sama?'_ "What's wrong with him?" Sakura's back straightened

"Itama was attacked by three Uchiha, I managed to save him, but he...no one knows what to do with him, they say he'll die before the week is over! You have to save him, please!" Kawarama went as far as to bow for her. A Senju bowing for a nobody. Now that wasn't something that happened often.

 _'But, that name, Itama...didn't I hear it before? Naruto from the Genjutsu world told me about Itama, but I can't remember it at all. This shouldn't happen again, I'm not allowed to forget anything, not even a tiny detail.'_

"Sure, take me to him" Sakura stated, maybe seeing the boy might jog her memory? And besides she can't let Hashirama-sama's little brother die, or anyone else die when she could have saved them. Of course there are some who deserve death, but she won't go into that topic.

Kawarama seemed to slump in relief, but Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Sakura "What do you want in exchange?" he asked

Sakura blinked in surprise, did he really thought she wanted something? That she would have an ulterior motive for saving someone's life? That was just...it just made her sick. She narrowed her eyes at Tobirama, she tried to be nice but he just kept pushing her buttons. "Listen up, _Senju-san_ , your brother's life is in danger and you act so emotionless? Why don't you show some concern? Do you even care for your brother?"

"Don't speak of things you don't know about and be quiet" Tobirama snapped at her

Sakura clenched her first and glared at the white haired boy.

"No, you be quiet. Your brother's life is in danger and this is how you treat the only person who can save him? By being the biggest jerk ever? Do _you_ want your brother to die? In case you haven't notice it's _you_ who are asking _me_ a favor, not the other way around, or does manners not apply to the esteemed Senju clan? You think just because you're Senju I'll jump at the chance to help? The world doesn't work that way, _brat_. And for your information, _I'm_ not the type of person to save someone's life just so I can get something in return"

By the time Sakura was done ranting there was a stunned silence, Sakura took in a deep breath deciding that time was money as Kakuzu would say, and turned towards a gaping Kawarama with a sweet smile, a total contrast from her earlier display, "Please lead me to your little brother Kawarama-kun"


	6. Treatment

_"Grow up... Death comes with being a shinobi. There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future..." - Tsunade_

* * *

Sakura would freely admit that she had never expected herself to become a medic in her life, she had never even thought about it before.

Even when she was training under Tsunade she never really placed much thought on what exactly a medic-nin is, never realized how crucial a medic-nin is to a village.

Then she was assigned to her first emergency surgery, Tsunade was out at a meeting in Sunagakure and Sakura was the only medic-nin available.

Usually Sakura wouldn't do anything without Tsunade's permission, but she was dragged into the surgery room. From then on she didn't have any choice.

The surgery was a complete failure and the ninja? His name was carved onto the memorial stone.

Sakura had nightmares for days, her dreams revolving around the surgery. Screams, blood, pressure and a constant voice asking her why she had let him die.

Tsunade came back to the Leaf Village and someone had probably told her about the surgery.

The blond hadn't tried to cheer her up or anything like that.

"Grow up. Death comes with being a shinobi. There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future. If you want to quit, go ahead, I won't stop you"

Those were the words Tsunade had spoke before leaving her. But those words had an impact on Sakura.

She couldn't quit.

She realized that being a medic-nin means having peoples' lives in her hands. It was her skills that decided if they would live or die.

 _'And that's exactly why I won't let anyone die on my watch ever again'_

With that thought Sakura sped up, she couldn't let Itama die.

"Just a little bit more" Kawarama informed sensing her burst of determination

Sakura nodded feeling Tobirama's eyes on her back. She gave up on making the future Second Hokage stop treating her suspicously a few minutes ago.

Eventually the brother duo and medic reached a small forest clearing hidden by trees, and in that clearing lay a tent.

Sakura wasn't surprised that they didn't lead her to their clan compound. It would be suspicious if they had done that.

Why? Because what sort of ninja would reveal their base to someone who isn't their ally?

Sakura paused feeling five chakra signatures in the tent, one of which she knew was Hashirama Senju's while another was very faint.

She took a step forward towards the tent and instantly Kawarama and Tobirama flashed to her right and left side respectively.

She barely spared them a glance knowing that it was required if she wanted to enter the tent.

Finally she stepped into the tent, her eyes quickly surveying the inside. It was a simply arranged surgery room themed tent.

Three adults, one seemed to be an important figure seeing as the other two were guards. All three of them had stoic expressions, but she could see a tint of surprise in their eyes.

One was Hashirama Senju who was gaping slightly at her. And the last one was obviously Itama Senju who was resting on the bed.

Sakura tilted her head slightly in confusion at their surprise before giving a polite bow.

"I'll be Itama-kun's medic today, it's a pleasure to meet you all" she politely greeted before she calmly walked over to the bed

She did a quick diagnosis jutsu for external damages

"Hmm" she hummed to herself in thought, the external damages mostly consisted of burned skin and shredded skin.

She switched to internal injuries, her eyes widening slightly. The damage mostly consisted of broken ribs, but those ribs were piercing his other organs. Luckily none reached the heart nor any important functions connecting to it.

Stopping her diagnosis jutsu Sakura grabbed a ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair into a tight bun ignoring the stray strands that framed her hair.

 _'This will be a delicate surgery. I have to remove the bones from the organ, mend them back to the ribcage and mend the organ at the same time.'_

A very delicate process. If she makes one mistake it could either cost the boy his career or his life.

Sakura bit on her lips watching the slight rise and fall of Itama's chest. Even that small and basic movement was slowly but surely killing the boy.

No one spoke for a moment before Hashirama walked torwards her, a hopeful look on his face.

"Can you really help my little brother?" he softly asked

Sakura blinked at the desperate tone he had used, ' _Hashirama-sama must really care for his sibling_ s' it didn't really surprise her much

Sakura gave him an assuring smile "Hai, I can heal your brother"

Hashirama's eyes widened "Really?"

Sakura rolled her shoulders popping the joints slightly, "I swear on my honor as a medic-nin" she firmly said as she bit her thumb

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a poof of smoke a small army of snails appeared.

"Hello Sakura-sama, it's unusual for you to summon me in my small size" the snails spoke in unison

Sakura could feen everyone minus Itama, Kawarama and Hashirama tensing before looking on curiously.

She smiled slightly at her personal summon "Katsuyu-sama, I apologize for summoning you out of the blue like this"

"It is no problem, but how may I help you?"

Sakura motioned to Itama

"Ah, for the burns?" Katsuyu guessed

"Hai, your treatment for burns is better and healthier than mine."

"I'm flattered by how highly you think of me, may I assume that I should take care of the shredded skin as well?"

Sakura offered a small smile, "If it is not much trouble"

"Nonsense, helping you is no trouble at all Sakura-sama"

Sakura nodded before offering the army of small snails her hand

Instantly they all made their way to her hand and Sakura dropped them off on Itama's body.

"Ano, sensei? What are they?" Hashirama curiously asked

Sakura spared him a glance as her own hands began glowing a faint green "Katsuyu-sama is my personal summon and will be helping with the external damages on Itama-kun"

Hashirama nodded at the information looking on as Sakura closed her eyes in concentration.

The Senju heir couldn't help but be awed at the ease which Sakura handled herself.

At first he couldn't believe that it was her who saved Kawarama's life, but now? He can see why Kawarama spoke highly of her.

 _'And to think she's managed to survive on her own...'_

 _ **°~Chapter End~°**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : Yo! Sorry for not updating this story in a while. I'm already writing up the next chapter, look forward to it.**_

 _ **Oh! And I published this story on my Wattpad account too, I'd really apreciate it if you guys voted for this story on Wattpad and follow me. (Username : jokergirl2001)**_


	7. Failed Negotiations

_Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday! - Naruto_

* * *

Butsuma Senju, the current head of the Senju clan, watched on calmly as the medical kunoichi worked on his son Itama

As calm as he was he didn't let his guard down at all and was ready to strike at any sign of danger

Though he was a bit annoyed that only Kawarama and Hashirama weren't on guard

He would have to discipline his sons more, death by betrayal or unawareness wasn't something he wanted to happen to his sons

But he couldn't say that he wasn't impressed, this was the first time he had seen chakra being used to help instead of hurt

And to think the girl had such a mastery of her chakra to be able to heal others

Butsuma deduced that the girl has perfect chakra control thanks to a quick scan with his sensory skills

"Sakura-sama, I'm done here" the slug informed the girl

The girl merely nodded without sparing her summon a glance, but she did smile "Thank you Katsuyu-sama"

"It was a pleasure" and with that the summon went away

"Are ya almost done?" Kawarama asked crossing his arms

"Patience Kawarama-kun, healing is a delicate process" the girl patiently said

"Huh? Isn't it just like using Ninjutsu?"

"Ninjutsu and Medical-Ninjutsu are derived from chakra, but they aren't the same. Medical Ninjutsu requires a throughout knowledge of the human body, poisons and medicines, illness and treatments, a sharp mind and cool head, and most importantly control" the girl explained leaving Kawarama gaping at the requirements

Even Butsuma was impressed that such a young girl could meet the requirements and seemingly excelled at them as well

"Did you learn it by yourself?" the more hesitant voice of Hashirama asked

It was a good question, but Butsuma was sure that the girl wouldn't answer

"No, I was taught by someone else"

Butsuma hid his surprise, the girl hadn't only answer the question but had spoken the truth as well

"May I ask who?" Hashirama persisted

"Hai, I learned from my village leader" the girl easily answered

"You belong to a village?" Hashirama asked

"Nii-san!" Kawarama warningly called

"What?" Hashirama asked in confusion as Kawarama sent a worried look to Sakura

The girl didn't seem the least fazed "Hai, though it was destroyed"

"Oh...I'm sorry" Hashirama apologized

"You shouldn't be, it wasn't your fault."

Butsuma coughed earning the trio's attention "How big was your village?"

"Hmm, my village had a population of roughly two thousand civilians and the same amount of shinobi"

Butsuma was immediately alarmed by the sheer number, how could he have not known about such a village?

"No way!" Kawarama breathed out

"Which clan would be able to destroy such a big village?" Hashirama wondered out loud

Sakura pursed her lips, "It doesn't matter" she said in a clipped tone

"I'm sorry for bringing up unwanted memories" Hashirama quickly apologized

"It's okay, really" Sakura softly said

"Can Medical Ninjutsu be used offensively?" Tobirama asked

Butsuma could feel the spark of surprise as the girl glanced at a stoic Tobirama

"Well?" Tobirama asked

Sakura nodded "H-hai, mostly for internal damage or by disorientig enemies"

"Hn"

Butsuma didn't know if his son changed the topic back on purpose or not, but he was sure of one thing..

'Her Medical-Ninjutsu can't fall into the wrong hands'

"Are you almost done?" Kawarama asked

"One more minute" the girl answered

And surprise, surprise, she finished in exactly sixty seconds

"Surgery completed!" she proudly said backing off of Itama

Butsuma discreetly nodded at his guards

.o0o.o0o.

Sakura didn't even blink as the two guards flashed by her side, their blades on her throat

Both Kawarama and Hashirama gasped

"Father! What are you doing?!" Kawarama yelled

"Sakura-san saved Itama!" Hashirama yelled in agreement

Sakura observed as the Senju head regarded his sons coolly before stepping up in front of her

"You skills are very noteworthy young girl, and that's exactly why I can't allow them to fall into the wrong hands"

Sakura took a moment to glance around, only Kawarama and Hashirama seemed to be surprised while Tobirama took the moment to stand near the exit

"And?" Sakura calmly asked raising an eyebrow

"From this day on you belong to the Senju clan, you are now the Senju clan's medic. If you work hard perhaps one day I will allow you to wed one of my sons"

Sakura wanted to snort, how can someone say something so cheesy with such a serious expression? She really couldn't take him seriously

"But if you choose to resist then you'll be killed"

This time Sakura really did snort "So basically you want me to become the Senju clan's medic and a trophy wife for one of your sons?"

The man didn't answer, but his gaze intensified

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow again

"I am serious" the man informed

"No, I meant you actually think this is enough to stop me?" Sakura asked fearlessly motioning to the two guards, "Really? I've taken down worse"

And before anyone could blink Sakura had replaced herself with the Senju clan head

She used a quick body flicker technique to flash behind Hashirama with a kunai in hand

"Let me make this clear Senju-sama" she started off slowly, pressing the tip of the kunai slowly on a tense Hashirama's neck "You aren't in any position to be making demands"

In the exact moment that she finished her sentence Tobirama had flashed behind her stabbing her with his sword

Her eyes slightly widened

"Sakura!" Kawarama yelled in panic

"Tch" Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance as she sent a kick to Tobirama who jumped back in order to avoid it

"You're injured and I've sent one of my guards to come with back up, I'll give you one last chance" the clan head calmly informed

"You really think I'd give up that easily?" Sakura muttered completely ignoring the wound on her left shoulder blade

Her green eyes darted around the tent, she deduced that it won't be long before reinforcement comes, and with the unexpected injury she'd have to resort to using the gift the Sage gave her

"Sakura-san..."

Her attention snapped to the boy she was still holding hostae

"Hai?" she quietly murmured to him

"P-please give up...I don't want my brother's saviour to end up killed"

Sakura's eyes softened, she only knew one other person who would be considered for their captor's life instead of their own

"Don't worry about me Hashirama-kun, I have a goal that I have to complete before I die, and until then there's nothing alive that could get rid of me" Sakura assured, "But I'm sorry to have involved you in my problems"

Hashirama's eyes widened at her apology as if he himself couldn't believe an enemy extending the same kindness he had just did

"S-Sakura-san..."

"Kawarama-kun, you really are a magnet for my troubles, eh?" Sakura asked licking her dry lips

She could sense Tobirama making another move to attack her but hesitating

"S-Sakura..." Kawarama muttered, his eyes were tearing up a bit

Sakura sent him an assuring smile before throwing Hashirama at Tobirama

She barely had the time to dodge the combined attack of the clan head and his guard as she rolled away ignoring her injury

Without any thought she punched the ground causing a small earthquake and effectively surprising her attackers enough to get a chance to run

She took that chance and ran away, her feet laced with chakra

 _'I can't go back to my base, Kakuzu is there...'_ she thought as she ran the opposite way


	8. Oxygen

As much as Sakura would hate to admit it, right now as she's leaping from tree to tree to Kami knows where she has been outsmarted by the Senju clan. It isn't as if they could beat her or anything really, the point is that Sakura made an oath to not kill any Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki nor any members of her other friends' clans, and that oath is keeping her from successfully getting away without killing anyone.

What's more annoying is that Senju clan members keep popping out from everywhere, it's as if Butsuma _predicted_ her moves. And as Sakura dodged another flurry of shuriken she knew she couldn't take them all down without killing any of them. She could use _that_ , but-no, she swore to only use it if she really needs to use it at the moment and only when she has full control of it.

She couldn't risk using _that_ , because if she loses control she'll be responsible for the deaths of many Senju and thus defeating the purpose of why she was sent here. She considered using a mild poison gas on them but then quickly brushed the thought away, because even the mildest of poison can turn deadly if someone doesn't know how to treat it.

And she couldn't just fool them by using clones, the Senju were known for being excellent sensors after all.

No killing, no poison, no deadly jutsu, no clones. There were too many limitations, even though they were mostly self-imposed ones, the odd just wasn't with her. But there has to be a way to escape the seventeen, make that twenty Senju who were chasing her. Honestly, didn't they have anything better to do? Apparently not considering they're chasing a physically ten year old girl around. Albeit, Sakura supposed she did give them a lasting impression.

They wouldn't stop chasing her until they capture her or she dies. Sakura didn't fancy wasting her time mingling with the Senju nor did she fancy dying without changing anything noteworthy. Besides the Sage of the Six Paths entrusted her with the task of making sure peace becomes possible, and as much as she dislikes the man she couldn't deny feeling honored. Not to mention the grudging respect she has for him.

 _'Who says I have to die for real?'_ She thought to herself with a smirk as the sound of streaming water reached her ears.

Surely there should be a cliff of some sort somewhere.

And with that she subtly changed the course she was running making it seem like she chose to be near the stream in order to use water techniques on them, when the truth is she was making her way to the cliff step by step.

Weaving her hands through a long series of seals she called her attack. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A medium-sized dragon emerged from the stream and washed away two of the twenty who were chasing her. Quickly sensing projectilies being shot at her Sakura cartwheeled backwards avoiding most of the attack, the only real damage being a lucky kunai that was now embedded at her left hip.

She didn't heal it. She needed to make her death as realistic as possible. A ninja with no injuries would surely survive a fall. A ninja with a lot of injuries would choose to kill themselves instead of being captured.

Without really thinking about it she engaged in a Taijutsu only, well at least on her part, battle with the remaining eighteen _very skilled_ Senju. And they weren't above using jutsu against her.

Throwing a well timed punch with her left hand she managed to knock one Senju. But then a hand grabbed her fists and twisted it without any reservation. Sakura couldn't help but hiss in pain as she threw a kick towards the Senju's face, she smirked in satisfaction hearing the nose crack. What? She said she wouldn't kill them, anything else is fair game.

She felt someone tugging at her hair harshly before her face met a fist. She could practically feel her own jaw bend slightly as she looped her left leg at the attacker's neck and brought her right knee up to smash in his head as payback.

"Seiji!" one of the Senju yelled in alarm as he threw a kick at Sakura as payback.

Sakura blocked it with her right arm before smashing her left elbow into the man's stomach making him lose his breakfast before knocking him out with the back of one of her kunai. _'Six down. Fourteen remaining.'_ She thought to herself jumping up to avoid a combined attack from five of them, even if the Senju didn't realize it Sakura knew they were slightly holding back. Not that it was easy to notice.

When she landed on the ground the earth suddenly shot up to trap her into a dome. Lacing a little chakra to her fist she punched right through it and wasted no time in running along the stream.

Just like that they were back at the cat and mouse chase, kunai and shuriken included. And as good as Sakura was she was intentionally trying to seem injured to the near point of death and chakra exhaustion.

Though Sakura was proud to say she managed to take down four with Senbon only.

Cradling her twisted hand she finally reached the cliff, and as much as she hated to admit it the sheer height was slightly concerning. Gulping she glanced back to the ten approaching Senju, she took down ten already, maybe she could take out the other ten?

"It looks as if you've reached a dead end girl."

The ten Senju all stepped aside and Sakura's eyes focused on the new figure of Butsuma Senju followed closely by his three sons, two of whom looked extremely worried and guilty.

"Hah..yeah, looks so, doesn't it?" Sakura nervously panted out still considering the odds of managing to escape by taking every Senju out.

"I shall allow you one last opportunity to decide on my earlier offer."

"That so?" Sakura asked knowing she wouldn't be able to win this fight.

Butsuma didn't grace that questioned with an answer, instead he allowed a victorious smirk grace his features. "It seems that your stuck in a difficult situation."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched, because just like Tsunade she _loathed_ losing. "A difficult situation, eh?" She asked with a tint of nostalgia in her voice, her thoughts wandering towards Sai.

 _"A smile is the best way to get oneself out of a tight spot, even if it is a fake one. Surprisingly enough, everyone takes it at face value."_ His words echoed in her head.

And she smiled at the Senju. It was a genuine smile that took them all off guard as she jumped back.

"SAKURA!" She heard Kawarama yell. Could see him trying to jump after her only to be held back by Hashirama who seemed like he wanted nothing more than to do the same, but had to protect his siblings.

 _'Yeah, a smile really gets one out of a difficult situation.'_ She thought to herself taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

* * *

Kawarama watched in despair as _his saviour's_ body disappeared from his sight and was seemingly washed away by the water. "SAKURA!" He yelled again, a desperate look overtaking his face as he tried to get himself out of Hashirama's grip.

He _needed_ Sakura to be alive. She was the one who saved him, the one who made him realize that there's more to the world than killing and war. And if she was gone...then he wouldn't be able to see the world in the way he's been seeing it lately.

"Let me go!" He yelled hitting Hashirama with his elbow. "I need to get to her, she's still alive damn it!"

"I want to help her too, but we still haven't learn water walking so it's too dangerous!" He heard Hashirama yell dragging him back from the edge.

"That is enough."

Kawarama stopped struggling at the cold sound of his father's voice, his fiery temper turning into a calm rage. "Enough?" He repeated before shaking his head. "What now? We just let my...Itama's savior die? Is that it?"

His father ignored him. _Typical._ And coolly looked at Tobirama, the only one who seemed to not have a care in the world despite his expressionless face.

"Tobirama, is the girl still alive?" His father asked as if it wouldn't bother him the least if she was or not.

Kawarama felt a tinge of hope as he gave Tobirama a hopeful look. After all Tobirama had the longest sensing radius out of all the Senju there, and surely he would pick up if Sakura was alive or not. Tobirama closed his eyes.

It only lasted five seconds before he opened his eyes, but it felt like forever.

"Her chakra faded out just now. She is dead." Tobirama bluntly said.

"Choosing to die instead of being captured by the enemy. How admirable."

Kawarma felt like someone just punched him in the guts as he fell down on his knees. His eyes wide in disbelieve. "Impossible..."

"Return to the compound before sunset." He heard his fa- _the clan head_ say. (Because he couldn't see Butsuma as his father anymore. Not after everything.)

* * *

Sakura could see black dots forming in her vision as her back hit another boulder, this was it. She was on the brink of chakra exhaustion and her limbs were numbed by the cold water.

Her eyes started closing against her will.

Just at the same time as a hand grabbed her right arm and began pulling her out of the water.

* * *

Tobirama inwardly sighed at the sight of Kawarama sobbing and Hashirama awkwardly patting Kawarama's back.

Why did his brothers have to get attached to someone so easily? It only made it harder on him to watch their state. It took solace in the fact that his father had surprisingly gave Kawarama a chance to mourn.

He closed his eyes to ignore the sight of his brothers.

And then he felt it. The girl, Sakura, she was still alive. Barely. And there were two other people with her.

"There's no point in crying." Tobirama finally spoke opening his eyes.

He could feel the rage filled look Kawarama sent him.

However Hashirama sent him a curious look, knowing that although he was generally a jerk he wouldn't be so cold-hearted. Especially not towards his siblings. "What happened?" Hashirama asked.

"She's alive."

Hashirama and Kawarama's eyes widened.

"Is..that true?" Kawarama asked in a monotone, although both older siblings could pick up the slight hope in it.

"Yes."

He could see Kawarama's shoulders sag in relief. "Sakura's alive.." And a goofy smile spread on Kawarama's face.

However Hashirama raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Are you going to inform father?"

 _"I'm not the type of person to save someone's life just so I can get something in return"_

Tobirama shook his head no.

 _'I'm not the type to be indebted to someone for a long period of time.'_

* * *

Sakura felt the sensation of lips on her lips before she quickly sat up coughing out some water.

"It worked nii-smaa, you actually saved her!"

"Of course!"

Sakura hungrily inhaled some sweet oxygen before she fell back on her back. Her eyes once again closing out of sheer exhaustion.

"Ah, she fell asleep."

"How irresponsible."

* * *

 _ **!~Chapter End~!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :** I wonder who her saviors are...*smirks* Anyways. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have no excuse. That being said, Merry Christmas._


	9. Awakening

Hana Senju, the wife of the head of the Senju clan, silently coughed into her hands as she observed her children.

Itama, who she was so glad was alive and breathing, looked a bit uncomfortable and confused. Just like her.

Tobirama, who looked like the younger and male version of her, was the only one who seemed normal. Yet he didn't seem the least put off by the atmosphere, as if he knew beforehand that it was going to be like this.

Kawarama, her precious little boy, was quiet and had an ever-present scowl on his features. That was very unusual. And he wasn't touching his food at all.

Hashirama, her oldest son, looked unusually solemn and a bit disappointed. Who he's disappointed in could be anyone's guess.

Butsuma, her beloved husband, seemed to be taking the situation in stride, not even trying to resolve it.

"Umm," Hana's attention went to Itama who seemed to be fed up with the tense and awkward silence, "May I know who was the one who healed me?" he asked.

That was something that Hana herself was interested in knowing, however for some reason the atmosphere only got more intense after the innocent question.

"Sakura Haruno." Kawarama answered, the scowl on his features washing away and in its place a relaxed look.

Itama seemed taken off guard, Hana didn't blame him considering it was unusual for their clan to get help from others. Except their sworn ally, the Uzumaki clan.

But for some reason Hana couldn't help thinking back to the strange encounter she had with a little girl when she was off picking flowers.

 _"Well, when it comes to flower arranging you've got to match the flowers and their meanings together. For example, that flower your reaching towards is the cosmos, it's the most beautiful flower in Autumn. If you pick it as the main flower, then you should pick the fujibakama over there."_

"Does she by any chance have pink hair?" Hana blurted out before she could help herself.

All eyes seemed to be on her as soon as that question left her mouth.

"How do you know that mom?" Kawarama was the first to ask.

Hana couldn't help the sheepish smile she had as she awkwardly scratched her neck, a nervous habit she's had since her childhood that was very inappropriate for a lady yet never went away. "Remember when I was out picking flowers?"

No, they didn't. But they all nodded nonetheless.

"This little girl, she had pink hair and green eyes, came out of nowhere warning me not to touch this flower, which later I find out was poisonous, and helped me pick out some flowers. Then she suddenly just disappeared in a swirl of pink petals. I even thought it was a dream for a second."

"That's Sakura alright, no doubt about it." Kawarama is the first to comment as he faces his father with a condescending look. "First me, then Itama, and now mom. If it wasn't for Sakura most of us here would be dead. And yet you repay her in the worst way possible."

He doesn't wait for a reply before storming off.

"Kawarama, wait!" Hashirama called following after.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Itama asked as he too followed after assuming that he will get his answers from his brothers.

Only Tobirama, Hana, and Butsuma remain.

That is until Tobirama coughs, "Thank you for the meal" and heads out after his brothers as well. He knew they were all magnets for trouble after all.

"What was Kawarama talking about dear?" Hana asked with a confused smile. "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong with Sakura-san, right?"

~0~0~0~0~

* * *

Kakuzu sighs, because Sakura still hasn't returned.

He wasn't worried at all, was what he tried to convince himself as he counted the money he and Sakura had earned the last time Sakura went to gamble, whatever she did was her own business.

He wasn't worried, because he knew she could handle herself. But perhaps that's exactly what worries him the most right now.

What if Sakura had abandoned him?

He would never admit it, but that thought made him a bit scared. Because whether or not he realizes it, Sakura had become an important part in his life, despite not knowing her that long. Perhaps it was because Sakura was the first person he's ever opened up to?

"Don't worry, nyah. I'm sure Sakura-sama will be back soon, nyaah." Neko-sensei assures him.

He doesn't say anything.

 _This is why,_ He thinks to himself, _One shouldn't get attached. It's too much work. There's no guarantee._ It was a bitter realization.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakura feels like crap.

Her sides hurt, she has a headache from hell, her limbs feel like they won't move and her bruised ego wasn't helping her at all.

But she was _alive_. That was something, right?

So she sits up, a dizzy feeling almost making her fall face first forward, but she manages to balance herself.

She was glad she didn't have chakra exhaustion, even though her reserve was only a quarter filled. Though judging by the clumsy bandages wrapped around her injuries she knew she was going to need the chakra to heal herself.

What was more pressing was the dryness her tongue feels, and she needs water. Like now.

As if a higher being heard her thought, the door to the small room she was in slides open. And there, stands a blonde haired woman with brown eyes.

"Ah, you're awake!" Sakura hears the woman say in relief bounding over to her.

Her green eyes were focusing on the tray the woman carried, which had a glass of water on it.

"Here you go." The woman says handing the glass.

Still a bit out there, Sakura thinks that the woman was an angel. Yeah, that had to be it.

Sakura nods her thank you and grabs the water, readjusting her strength so she doesn't accidently shatter it.

And then she feels pure bliss as the cold liquid enters her system.

Finally Sakura hands the empty glass back to the woman who smiles at her. Sakura finally takes in the woman's appearance.

And suddenly she feels inadequate. Her eyebrows twitching at the size of the woman's buxom, she was sure the woman could compete with her shishou. And that was saying something considering Tsunade had the biggest ones she knew about.

"I'll bring in the boys. They've been restless to see the one they saved." Sakura briefly hears the woman say, however she was too busy looking at her nonexistent buxom to respond.

 _'Now that I'm in this childish body I'm back at square one.'_ She realizes with a small sniff. _'I don't wanna stay flat as a board forever!'_

One may say that she's exaggerating a bit, but so what? _Everyone_ , including Ino and Hinata, had more cleavage than her. Having an inadequate cleavage was one of Sakura's deepest insecurities. Always has been, and always will be.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hashirama stared at the river in front of him, the exact same river that Sakura jumped into after jumping off the cliff.

He knew that Tobirama said she was fine, but he needed to make sure. Call it a bleeding heart or the fact that she saved three of his precious ones, but Hashirama felt indebted to the medic.

So there he was, the heir of the Senju clan, searching through the river for any signs of the medic. Anything that could help him track her down.

And then he finds something.

A red ribbon caught between two stones.

He recognizes it as the one Sakura had. He remembered the fond look Sakura had directed to the ribbon. And he grabs it, because it may help him, and he feels like he should return it to its rightful owner someday.

And then he feels something hard hit his head.

"Oi, you're in my way."

Hashirama looked up to see a boy his age, black haired and onyx eyed, giving him an annoyed look.

* * *

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Run that by me again?" Sakura asked the two brothers in front of her.

They both looked the same to her, except for their hair color, which were gold and silver. Both had light-colored eyes with dark-colored sclera, fair skin and their hair was long. What was more attention grabbing were the horns on their heads.

And Sakura feels like she knows who they are, but it's at the tip of her tongue.

"Since nii-sama saved your life, you belong to us!" The younger one exclaimed. He was the one with silver hair.

"Basically," The older one began, "You're now our pet." He finished in a flat tone.

"Eh? Who do you think you are?" Sakura haughtily asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Kinkaku, and this is my younger brother Ginkaku."

And Sakura's eyes widened, because she finally recognized the two.

 _'They're the Gold and Silver brothers.'_

Two infamous ninja from Kumogakure who made names for themselves due to their attempted capture of the Nine-tailed fox, in which they were swallowed but managed to survive by eating the Tailed Beast's insides until the latter regurgitated them.

That was only the peak of their reputation. And Sakura knew one thing for sure, they were dangerous. And judging by their chakra, they were distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths. There couldn't be any other explanation as to why their chakra faintly reminds her of his.

"What's your name?" The two asked in unison with a very unnerving smile.

"S-Sakura Haruno." Sakura cursed herself for stuttering, but their smile just creeps her out. More so than Sai's, and that was saying something.

"Alright miss Haruno, from now on you're our pet!"

* * *

 _ **~Chapter End~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :** I don't know if I should feel insulted or laugh at the fact that everyone thought that it was the Uchiha brothers who saved her. I'll settle for laughing. My advice would be for you all to expect the unexpected when it comes to this story. So, were you surprised? *innocently smiles*_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright miss Haruno, from now on you're our pet!"

Sakura gave the two in front of her a flat look, all lingering fear disappearing from her. She forgot that they were only kids right now, not their older and much more dangerous adult counterparts. She raised an eyebrow. "Do I seem like animal to you? I'm human. And I am no one's pet." She said in defiance.

Instead of seeming put off by her clear distaste to them, they had the gall to perk up. 

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura decided to ask finally realizing that the two in front of them are from the Land of Lightning, and as far as she knew she was in the Land of Fire.

"We're in an inn at Tanzaku Quarters." Kinkaku, the older one she reminded herself, answered.

Taking the information in, Sakura couldn't help but blurt out, "What does two kids have to do at Tanzaku?" But her question was valid considering this area was meant for adults. A gambling and red light district.

"Wow, miss Haruno sure asks a lot, doesn't she?" Ginkaku asked his brother.

"Yeah, too curious for her own good." Kinkaku agreed.

"Though to answer your question, our father has a business meeting, but afterwards he'll probably spend the night with some whore." Ginkaku said the last part a bit too indifferently for Sakura's liking.

"And before you ask, our father is a highly renowned merchant from the Land of Lightning, owning several mining properties as well some business. A very powerful man with ninja of his own under his employ." Kinkaku casually added, but Sakura could see the underlying threat. _So you're now stuck with us_ or something along those lines.

However, completely ignoring the threat Sakura relaxed. She was still in the Land of Fire. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." Kinkaku courtly answered.

Sakura hummed completely ignoring the two's presence as she unwrapped her bandages.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The two asked in unison.

It was kind of endearing how they spoke at the same time, and even moved the same way. It was like they were linked. Not something uncommon when it comes to twins.

"Getting rid of these injuries." Sakura courtly answered extending the same treatment they gave her.

They glanced at each other before fearlessly leaning in closer to her, curiosity written on their faces. If it wasn't for the fact that they were brats they would have qualified as cute, and who was she kidding? Even though they were brats their current behavior was cute.

Both let out an awed noise as her hands began glowing green, and one by one her injuries faded away. It kind of made Sakura smirk a bit, it was nice being able to impress people so easily.

"How did you do that?" Kinkaku asked.

"Medical ninjutsu."

"I've never heard of that before…" GInkaku noted.

"It's rare, I was taught this by my shishou."

"So you're a ninja?" Both asked at the same time.

"Hmm, yeah." Sakura casually answered.

It seemed to made them perk up even more.

"We're ninja too!" Both declared with wide grins.

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Uh-huh," Ginkaku nodded, Kinkaku then looked sheepish, "But we've only really practiced Taijutsu."

"That's a start, I bet you two will be very strong ninjas." Sakura sincerely said.

"Really?" Both seemed surprised.

"Yes," Sakura nodded before eyeing the door, "Good luck with becoming ninjas, and thank you for rescuing me. I have to go now though."

Her statement seemed to make a switch inside them turn off. Instead of seeming carefree, they seemed mad.

"You're not going anywhere." Kinkaku said.

"You're our pet, remember?" Ginkaku asked.

"What makes you two think I'd stay?"

"You don't have a choice. We won't let you leave. There's no way you can fight off our ninja guards with chakra exhaustion. Not to mention that they're from the Uchiha clan."

Sakura wanted to curse. She escaped the Senju clan, only to be screwed over by the Uchiha clan.

"You can't just do this!" Sakura yelled at the two without really thinking about it. They were taking the fact that she owed them for saving her too far.

"We can do anything we want!" The two shot back at her.

"Oh, really? All I see you doing is using your father's influence to try and get whatever you want!"

"Shut up, it's none of your business!" They were full on yelling now.

"Hiding behind daddy's influence, aren't you? How pathetic!"

"Shut up or we'll kill you!"

"Don't you mean you'll order someone else to kill me?!"

The two boys paused. Furry written all over their faces. And Sakura knew she crossed a line the moment their banter turned into a yelling showdown.

They glanced at each other, and Sakura could feel that they were communicating without words.

"If that's how you're going to act…" Kinkaku began, "Then we're going to have to discipline you." Ginkaku finished.

Before Sakura could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kinkaku stated.

Sakura's breath got caught in her throat. Because there, standing right at the door was…"Sasuke…" she whispered to herself.

"My brother and I were just informed that we'd have to escort you two back to the Land of Lightning, and that your father will follow one day later."

No, he wasn't Sasuke, Sakura realized with growing shock as another figure stood next to the boy. _Madara Uchiha_. She didn't notice how her heart beat sped up, and that she was hyperventilating, not until she felt herself falling forward.

"Miss Haruno?" She heard the twins ask before she passed out, both her chakra exhaustion, the shock of seeing the boy who looked like Sasuke, and seeing Madara Uchiha causing a toll on her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sakura avoided the Hidden Leaf Villageduring her three years of training. Instead she went to the Hidden Mist Village first avoiding Kaguya at all costs. She searched around the place, trying to find survivors. She only found corpses._

 _Aside from that she gathered many scrolls and found the Seven swords. It was odd to see them just there without anyone,but shedidn't dwell on merely moved on. Took a boat to the fallen Uzushiogakure._

 _She found survivors. Just like her._

 _The only one she knew were Omoi and Shizune. It wasn't exactly a happy reunion, more like a grim one. Hope was scarce after all._

 _She explained her situation to them. Shizune had been useful enough to pull up together a self-made scroll with a rough timeline of the past for her, though most of her knowledge were second hand information she gathered from Tsunade. Though she had stayed behind to help the other survivors. A medic-nin to the end._

 _Omoi had taken it upon himself to escort her to the Hidden Cloud Village. To educate her in their abilities, he had told her as a means of explanation. Later, when theyhad gotten closer and more comfortable with each other he had confided in her. Told her how he watched his friends die one by one before being trapped in the stupid illusion. He never did tell her how he broke out of the illusion. She didn't ask._

 _He only told her that he wanted to help. To fix things._

 _"If the Sage said you might be able to bring peace, I'm willing to put my bets on you. Not to mention I'm kind of obligated to trust you, being your comrade and all that."_

 _"Is that the only reason?" She had asked him._

 _He gave her a humorless smile. "It's funny how the world had to end before I finally grew up and stopped being a lazy kid." Then he gave her a curious look. "When did you grow up?"_

 _"When the boy who loved me with all his being almost died because I forced him to make a stupid promise to me."_

 _"We're both fucked up people, aren't we?"_

 _Sakura shrugged, "Right now the world's more fucked up than us."_

 _"True." He admitted._

 _"So what now?" Sakura asked taking a glance at the destroyed village she was in._

 _"Haven't figured it out yet. I mean, I could go back and help Shizune and the others, but I can't leave you all alone."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"So what do you want me to do?" Omoi arched an eyebrow at her._

 _Sakura thought for a moment. "I...want you to stay with me."_

 _"Then I will." He firmly said._

 _Sakura let out a humorless chuckle. "Forcing people to do things for me, I guess I still haven't grown up."_

 _Omoi gave her a genuine smile. The first she's seen of him. "I-"_

"We'll set up camp later." Kinkaku's voice sounded.

Sakura didn't open her eyes even though she knew the person carrying her on his back knew she was awake. She relaxed herself, or at least forced herself to seem that way.

 _'The devil twins are 2 o clock away from my position, and the boy who looks like Sasuke is 12 o clock. Which means...'_

She tensed again.

Madara Uchiha was carrying her.

"""""""""""""""""

Kakuzu fastened his backpack filled with supplies, money and scrolls.

"You're just abandoning Sakura-nyah?!" Neko-sensei asked him in disbelief.

"She left me first." Kakuzu justified himself.

"No, she didn't!"

"How can you be so sure?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because I'm still here, nyah. She asked me to protect you, someone who abandons someone wouldn't go out of their way to protect that person, would they? So trust her, nyah!"

"She abandoned you too."

Neko-sensei glared at him, "Why do you keep insisting she abandoned us?"

"Because she clearly did." Kakuzu lamely said.

Neko-sensei sighed, "Ya really have some trust issues, don't ya?"

Kakuzu scowled at him.

"What was the point of her saving you from the streets if she was just gonna leave ya, nyah?"

 _"Determination, goals, dreams, friends, family, love...these things can also be a drive, you know? I don't want you to keep walking down that path you're walking on, the only destination left would be your lonely and pitiful death, then no one would mourn for you"_

Kakuzu ignored the stupid words that played through his head on a daily basis as he took a step forward.

"You're just going to abandon Sakura after every thing she did for you, nyah?" Neko asked with a sad expression.

"Who said anything about abandoning Sakura?"

"..eh?"

"I hope your nose is better than a dog's." Kakuzu allowed a small smile on his features.

"Of course, nyah! Let's go look for Sakura!"

"""""""""""""""

Sakura felt herself falling down.

"You're awake, right? So you can walk." Was the only thing Madara said.

She frowned while rubbing her aching butt. "A warning would have been nice..." She muttered.

"Ah, miss Haruno!" Ginkaku's voice cheerfully exclaimed.

Sakura grimaced up at the twins who gave her menacing looks despite their cheerful tone. Both Madara and the other boy did a fine job at hiding their confusion as to what's going on.

"Say you're sorry." Kinkaku stated.

Sakura raised a defiant eyebrow at the boy. "For what?"

At that moment she realized that her hands were tied together. With _wire_. _'Are these two insane?'_ She wondered to herself ignoring the pain of the wire digging through her wrists.

Both twins smirked at her.

And she realized that they used wire on purpose so that she'd have to constantly focus on healing her wrists. No way to build up sufficient chakra to escape. They didn't know about her special seal though.

"You're smart, I'll give you that." She admitted standing up.

"A ninja without hands is meaningless." Ginkaku grinned at her.

"...ninja?" Sakura faintly heard the boy who looked like Sasuke ask.

"Smart one, aren't you?" Sakura sarcastically said, she wouldn't give the two sadistic twins the satisfaction of winning.

"Perhaps you enjoy the pain?" Kinkaku questioned.

"No." _'_ _Bastard implied I'm a masochist '_

"Don't try anything or we'll have to punish you, and we don't want to punish you miss Haruno." Ginkaku sweetly said.

Sakura resisted the urge to kick him in the groin. Instead she pretended to be submissive and lower her head. Her pink hair obscured her face. _'Neko.'_ She tried to connect herself to her summon.

 _'Neko.'_

No answer.

She frowned.

 _'NEKO.'_

 _'Sakura, nyah!'_ The relieved voice of Neko sounded in her head.

Sakura smiled, _'I don't have much time. I've been captured. Can't escape, chakra exhaustion. Destination is the border of the Land of Fire.'_

With that she fainted again leaving the four around her to wonder about the satisfied smirk.

 _Sakura did something she didn't expect she'd ever be able to do ever again. She giggled. "And then what happened?"_

 _Omoi sighed, "Of course we couldn't sell all the tickets, who'd want to hear Bee-san rap anyways? So we paid the price and got a private concert from Bee-san. Even the memory makes my ears hurt."_

 _Sakura giggled again. "I would've bought the ticket..."_

 _Omoi didn't acknowledge her words. She didn't blame him. "What about you? Tell me a funny story."_

 _"Well," Sakura thought about what she could tell Omoi. "There was this one time when Naruto, Sasuke and I tried to find out what's under Kakashi-sensei's mask..."_


	12. Chapter 12

Izuna discreetly glanced back to look at the still scowling girl.

As if noticing his gaze she looked at him too. He was the one who broke their staring contest.

He was used to taking on escort missions on behalf of his clan, but he wasn't used to escorting a pair of sadistic kidnappers.

He couldn't imagine how annoying the wire wrapped around the girl's wrists were to her.

Aside from the scowl, she didn't really show much emotion. Then again most of his clansmen didn't show much emotion either.

To sum it up, this was one of the oddest escort missions he's ever been on.

"Duck!" Both Madara and the girl yelled in alarm.

Izuna's body reacted instinctively to his brother's order.

A flurry of kunai flew over him and the others.

His body tensed in alarm, and his eyes searched around the area trying to locate the enemies. He had no doubt that if he and his brother had their Sharingan, that this task would be easy.

"Uchiha-san and Izuna-san was it?"

Izuna allowed his eyes to glance at the girl who had stood up and walked over to the twins who were still crouched down.

"May I lend you my assistance?" She asked standing in front of the twins.

Izuna shared a glance with his brother.

"How?" Madara asked.

"By offering my sensory skills."

Izuna watched on quietly as his older brother and the girl stared at each other. Izuna wasn't surprised when the girl turned to look the other way.

(He didn't see the pure loathing and fear in her eyes.)

"Very well." Madara said.

With a nod, the suddenly timid girl closed her eyes.

"As you may have gathered by now this was a trap, triggered by Izuna-san."

Izuna's eyes slightly widened. When did he trigger the trap? Then he cursed himself realizing that it was probably when he let his thoughts wander.

"The enemy is really further up ahead, but are making their way towards us at the moment. A group of merely four ninjas. I'd say they're not newbies, but they're not veterans either. Hmm...none of the four seem to posses sensory skills. Perhaps we can finish them up quickly with a surprise attack?"

We?

Izuna wondered how the girl was confident enough to include herself in her plan to think that she could do something without her hands.

Not that Izuna was saying she was weak or anything, it's just...any ninja, regardless of their gender, are at a huge disadvantage without their hands.

"Izuna and I will handle that. Your work was sufficient." Madara said.

The girl didn't say anything, but Izuna could tell she was displeased.

Izuna almost smiled. Almost. The girl didn't seem to realize that Madara had actually thanked her in his own way.

"Very well, I will leave the rest up to you then Uchiha-san."

o0o.o0o

Sakura felt like someone was screwing with her as she eyed Madara Uchiha.

She was never the type to hate someone, but Madara Uchiha? Well, she loathed him.

She was disgusted by the mere sight of him.

She knew that this wasn't the Madara she knew. She knew that if she played her cards right he wouldn't end up being the same either.

But...

She wasn't like Naruto.

She couldn't just forgive this man.

He was the one who ruined the lives of her teammates after all. She often wondered how much happier Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's lives would be if Madara Uchiha hadn't existed.

(She ignored the part of her that pointed out that Zetsu would have just find another Madara. It was easier for her to ignore.)

"Miss Haruno~!" Ginkaku's cheery voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

The medic looked up where the twins and Madara was walking ahead of her and Izuna.

"What?" She asked in an indifferent tone.

Ginkaku pouted, "You still need to be disciplined."

Sakura scoffed. "I think it's the other way around brat."

He grinned at her, "We'll see about that." He said before turning to chat with his brother.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I hate rich people..." she decided. "They're all arrogant."

The sound of a quiet snort earned her attention.

Izuna looked slightly amused.

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him.

"You are a strange person." Izuna stated.

"So I've been told. My name's Sakura Haruno by the way." She belatedly introduced herself.

"Izuna Uchiha."

"Pleasure."

With that Sakura looked ahead and ended the conversation.

Her vision suddenly got a bit misty.

Izuna Uchiha...

He looked like so much like Sasuke that it actually hurts her.

.o0o.o0o.

Madara was a stoic individual, never one to be surprised by anything really.

He would never admit it, but he was mildly surprised by Izuna as his younger brother tried to converse with the sensor girl.

The girl of course kept her answers a bit short.

"Haruno-san? Have I offended you in anyway?"

Madara was not eavesdropping. He was just looking out for Izuna, okay?

"No, you haven't."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

Madara wondered why Izuna was this affected by the girl. Usually his brother was as stoic as him.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"You're...different."

Out of the corner of his eye Madara saw the girl give his brother a flat look.

"..I apologize if that sounded weird."

The girl snorted, the sound sounding both amused and sad, "Just call me Sakura. No honorifics, I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're troublesome."

"Very well Sakura."

"As for you earlier question, you just look like a boy I knew."

"What's his name?"

"Rather nosy, aren't we?"

"I apologize for stepping over my boundary."

"I never imagined to come across an Uchiha that apologizes a lot."

"I apologize?"

Madara almost snorted. Trust Izuna's overly polite mannerism to be the source of amusement for both him and the girl.

"Though I'm still curious about this person."

"Oh? You think you have some competition there?" The girl teased.

"Hardly, if I really was competing for your affection I would have won already."

"You sound confident there."

"I'm an Uchiha."

"I don't care about that."

Madara's eyes slightly widened. All his life he's been told how important his clan's name was, and now a random girl just announced that she didn't care?

"...why?"

"When it comes to love, and even friendship, one's name doesn't matter. The name Uchiha doesn't define you as a person Izuna-san. You're you, and even if you weren't an Uchiha, you'd still be you, wouldn't you?"

"Hn."

Madara decided that the girl, Sakura, was indeed a strange one.


End file.
